1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a bridge deck of the type for covering holes in streets and to bridge trenches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses such bridge decks for temporary traversal of a trench or chasm. These bridge decks are removable for use at subsequent installations and must support the traversal of construction equipment passing thereon. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,695 (Rogers) discloses a bridge deck having a lifting block disposed therein. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,493 (Alten) discloses a plurality of tubes each extending between tube ends and surrounding an open space with a plurality of rows of the tubes disposed in a side by side relationship.